kisameibrafandomcom-20200214-history
C 454
454: Told a story to you The 440 th 12 chapter told a story to you „You, are you Little Demon?” Looks person who at present this has braved coming out suddenly, some people are not definitely said very much. But the person who at present this braves suddenly said smilingly: „Guarantees exchange if not genuine, I am Little Demon, Little Demon is I.” Looks person who at present suddenly braves, everybody looked at each other, everybody thinks a little incredible. They heard to say Little Demon's Coffin Auction, many people think that managed the person of this auction to be possible be a Fengdu City ghost to cause. However, person as if relations that at present this braves suddenly cannot pull. The person who at present suddenly braves is an old man, tall and powerfully built, is not small, this Old Man snow sends all white, moreover white beard is very long. He looks like surface kind item of auspicious, looks like a charitable grandfather. At present this Old Man, anybody is unable relates him and Little Demon, this where is Little Demon, obviously is gentle ordinary Old Man. On the scene has many young cultivator one after another to open Heavenly Eye, wants to look at this Old Man is the human or the cleverness, but, who opens Heavenly Eye unable to completely understand that present Old Man, is unable to see him is the human or the cleverness. „Are you human or the cleverness?” Some people cannot bear ask. „This is a secret!” Little Demon said smilingly that has revealed the mysterious air, this makes young cultivator on the scene more curious. Present Old Man, although said that cannot see him with Heavenly Eye is the human or the cleverness, but, how regardless to see, he likely is not a ghost. However, if not the ghost, that is anything, must know that older generation cultivator is not willing to enter Fengdu City absolutely, the how formidable person, is the same, only if did not think the live person. If the human, why he must enter Fengdu City . Moreover, everyone can look, as if Fengdu City does not have any influence to be the same to him. Must know that any blood energy owes the full person to enter Fengdu City, will be affected, especially cultivator of older generation, the influence is bigger, but, present Little Demon is not affected. This makes many people have the question in the heart, sits in a low voice asks Li Qi Ye in Li Qi Ye Qiurong Wanxue, said: „Is he really a ghost?” In fact, from the beginning Qiurong Wanxue also thinks that Little Demon is even very much year young ghost causes a very much diminutive, however, has not thought that is gentle Old Man. „He” Li Qi Ye looks at Little Demon, shows the smiling face, then shakes the head gently, said: „This, does not know that only feared nobody knows.” Qiurong Wanxue knows that Li Qi Ye definitely knows anything, but he is not willing to say that's all. „Was good, the words were not many said that the auction now starting from, the principle is very simple, did not want treasure weapon such thing, did not want refined jade, did not want Night Yang Fish. I put out a thing, everyone can trade with me with the thing, so long as is the thing that I most like, I trade with him.” Little Demon said smilingly. Hears the Little Demon words, many people look at each other in blank diamay, what is this auction, this is to use things to exchange things . Moreover, such auction is also very new. At this time, Little Demon puts out a small coffin, this small coffin is not big, about the box size, the entire small coffin like carves with the jasper, even said is the unified whole, the entire small coffin lent the chilly aura. At this time Little Demon turns on small coffin gently, when turns on the small coffin, inside sent out gang of Bi Guang, and has resounded a clear whining noise, this sound likely was gold/metal Zhu in the sound that the jade plate trundle resounded. At this time, everybody looked that sees only in the small coffin to think of a cocoon, similar such as the cocoon of fist size, this cocoon is all over the body deep green, just like with that the jasper silk weaves, mysterious incomparable. „This is the Emerald Heavenly Cicada cocoon! Larva in inside, so long as the larva hatches, Emerald Heavenly Cicada breaks out of their cocoons.” Little Demon said smilingly that has closed then the small coffin, said: „Now starting from, puts out your treasure.” Hears this saying, many people looked at each other, many person Lian Cuitian imperial sacrifices are anything do not have heard, let alone must put out own treasure to trade. „Emerald Heavenly Cicada , legend is from Ancient Immortal Old Earth!” Finally, came from young cultivator of ancient Aristocratic family moving said. Hears this saying, those present are moved, so long as cultivator knows, so long as can enter Ancient Immortal Old Earth, that is a big miracle and chance, regardless of Six Grand Ancient Immortal Old Earth which old earth, has the person who the opportunity goes, will have the harvest. Now this only Emerald Heavenly Cicada unexpectedly is from Ancient Immortal Old Earth, how this does not make the human change countenance to change colors. „Here has outside a / way strange weapon, named Star Meteor Clock” has young cultivator to take out a valuable clock, said busily. „Said that did not want the weapon!” This young cultivator words have not said that was held by a Little Demon hand, threw Mid City him all of a sudden. Little Demon take action easily has thrown Mid City opposite party, this lets in many will of the people one cold, knows Little Demon deep and unmeasurable. „I have a gem, wants to trade with you.” Another cultivator has put out Treasure Box, opened, sees only to send out Divine Light continuously, he looked at one to Little Demon, on the box, saw clearly inside any gem immediately shyly. „Did not want” Little Demon, shook the head to say. „I have Ancient Bone together.” At this time came from Myriad Bones Sacred Clan Qing Jin Zi takes out a palm of the hand size the bone, this bone seems a skull, the skull all over the body pitch-black, after this bone takes, has resounded an intermittent gloomy ghost weeping sound unexpectedly, making the human hear absolutely terrifiedly. „interesting.” Little Demon looked at this Ancient Bone, nods to say. But Qing Jin Zi for it one happy, without a doubt, he traded Emerald Heavenly Cicada in Little Demon hand hopefully. „How I told a story to listen to you.” But this time, Li Qi Ye was saying leisurely. Li Qi Ye this saying, Qiurong Wanxue has been startled, this was too odd, others traded with treasure, he actually told the story to trade. „Snort, one side does not have treasure here not to disturb, dodges.” Sees Li Qi Ye such Human Race, Qing Jin Zi cold snort, said. „Ok.” However, the Little Demon busy nod said: „But, you must be careful, if your story is the baseless and irrational concoctions, was careful that I throw you. Naturally, if your this story I hear to like, Emerald Heavenly Cicada is your.” Little Demon said that such words, everybody is inconceivable, tells the story to trade treasure, this was really too odd, they have not met such matter. „You could rest assured that this absolutely is a story of pleasant to hear.” Li Qi Ye smiled, then settles throat clear, opens the mouth saying: „Before for a long time is very very long, the crow, he will say human language. Also before for a long time is very very long, person who called Ram, he was a person of netherworld. Days, this crow met Ram, the crow said to Ram that in one place that called Immortal Cave is occupied by the immortal, that immortal Eternal Immortality . Moreover, that immortal has planted Immortal Herb, if has eaten this Immortal Herb, can Eternal Immortality” „The what is this story, chaotic 78” Divine Burn Imperial Prince hears here, sneers said. „Shutting up”, however, Little Demon actually hears with great interest, interrupted the Divine Burn Imperial Prince words, Divine Burn Imperial Prince has closed the mouth obediently. „, To obtain the Immortal Herb of immortal, is very difficult. The crow said to Ram that he has a method, can make him obtain Immortal Herb, so long as he obeys his arrangement, Ram has believed then the crow” Li Qi Ye said that was saying slowly this sounded very bored story. Many people on the scene hear a Li Qi Ye lecture of such story, is obscurely goes to sleep radically, does not want to listen, the what is this chaotic 78 stories, such story does not want to listen the children, regarding their these cultivator, they every day the wonderful calendar mysterious matter, like this bored and incredible story, radically is bored. In fact, Qiurong Wanxue thought that a such story is not of pleasant to hear, spoke a Immortal Emperor legend casually, by far compared this story to be of pleasant to hear, child who this story or can roar every in society, but as cultivator them, Li Qi Ye such story, was lighter than their daily experiences. „Ram obeyed the suggestion of crow, saw the immortal, saw that Immortal Herb. Ram asked Immortal Herb to the immortal, but, the immortal” spoke of here, Li Qi Ye , stopped. „Then?” Compares other to think that bored person, Little Demon actually hears with great interest, many people did not understand that such bored story has any of pleasant to hear. „Then Ram exterminated the clan.” Li Qi Ye spoke of here, has smiled. First speechless with Li Qi Ye Qiurong Wanxue, the what is this story, suddenly all of a sudden has exterminated the clan, talks incoherently, chaotic 78, what is this story. „The story of incomprehensible nonsense, has not had the tail.” Some people thought that Li Qi Ye finished the story suddenly like this, was really too odd, although he just started to tell this story is bored is very very light, but, at least also had the orderliness saying that now emits a few words suddenly, Ram has exterminated the clan, this talked incoherently radically, at sixes and sevens. However, Little Demon actually closes the eye, assumes an air of self approbation, mutters, nobody can understand him to talk incessantly anything. „Good story, good story, great, is really great, the Eternal miracle, in society is only.” Crossed some little time, the Little Demon to praise sighed that claps hands the feeling. Acclaiming of Little Demon, making all people scared, including Qiurong Wanxue, this was too odd, at sixes and sevens, confused, a story of talking incoherently, was actually acclaimed as the good story, this was really much odder. „This small coffin was your.” Little Demon is very as if excited, thinking of the Emerald Heavenly Cicada jasper coffin threw to Li Qi Ye . Next